Don't Wake Up
I need to get something off my chest; I figure here is as good as anywhere else to drop the steam. My name is Alex, I’m seventeen years old. I never had really believed in the paranormal until the recent past months. I live in a small town in Michigan, great people all friendly. It’s one of those towns where everyone knows each other and usually gets along. Well, it all started back in early February. A seven year old kid was abducted from his home during the night. Everyone in town was frightened for their own children’s safety. The kid, no, body was found about a week later, in the town’s park. Mutilated to death, as if an animal had made him it’s meal. This didn’t match up because he was abducted from his home in the night. Police believed the body was left there, and animals got to him. Which at the time seemed reasonable, some sick bastard stole the kid, and when he was done threw him out like trash. Around 3 weeks later, our local news had stopped talking about it, trying to let our town move on. But no, another murder had taken place. This time the victim had been left in her room. She was 18 years old and had just fucking graduated, ready to start her life. I knew her since I was 10 years old; she had been close to me. She was found torn apart in her bed, stomach ripped open and organs torn up. Thinking of it makes my stomach unsettle and I feel the need to vomit. What was weird though, their family has an alarm system, and they activated it every night. But it had never gone off. The police this time were completely dumb founded, having no idea what happened. Within the next few days, our friendly town had turned into a nightmare. Nobody talked to each other anymore, always dead silence. Kids didn’t play outside, for parents were scared of what might happen. No one trusted anybody anymore. It happened again. May 2, was the day I shutdown .This time the victim was a 14 year old kid. She was found on the floor in her bedroom, but unlike the others she was breathing. But she was lashed open losing blood quickly, but with the doctors and miracles, she survived. The police were there questioning her when she awoke, she spoke slowly with mumbling and whispers. She said her attacker wasn’t human; it had a food deprived body. Long bony fingers sharpened to a point. She went on to say it had these dark black eyes. She said she had jolt awake in the middle of the night when her eyes adjusted to the darkness she saw a figure in the corner of her room. She was frozen with fear; her throat lumped up so she couldn’t scream. In an instance it walked towards her grabbing her by her ankle, dragging her to the floor. She instantly started to kick up at the creature hitting it in the face. It let out a loud screech and then continued to claw at her. She had a heavy metal flashlight under her bed she reached for and hit the monster in the side of the head, while doing so; she flipped the switch turning it on. Upon seeing the light, the monster jumped out her window breaking the glass. With exhaustion and loss of blood she passed out. By June 3, she was allowed to leave the medical hospital. The police had believed she had thought it was a monster, but they thought it was really a man. She kept calling the police station insisting it was a monster. The police has had enough and summated her to a mental hospital. Every Mondays and Thursdays I visit my younger sister Ellie in the institute. I sit with her all day talking. I believe her. Category:Dreams/Visions Category:Real Life Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story